Edwards Twilight with a twist
by Jenny Cullen Lautner Leto xxxx
Summary: Edwards twilight and meeting bella sorry not very good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Edward's Twilight

I was sitting in the main eating hall when an angel walked in, skin as white as snow, eyes as brown as mud, hair shimmering like a calm sea; so beautiful.

'I am Bella Swan.'

_Ah, so her name is Bella._

She went and got her food and sat down by herself. She looked at the food, but didn't eat it. I wonder why? She got up (with everyone staring) and was walking in my direction.

'Hello.'

_Oh my gosh, what a lovely voice._

'Hello.' We all replied.

'Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, I was wondering what you do to hunt.'

'Excuse me? What do you mean?' I said. She whispered,

'What do you hunt? You know…?'

'No, I don't.'

'You are vampires, what do you hunt?'

'How the hell did you know that?'

'I can sense you and I can read all your minds and Jasper, if you want to, they have deer in the woods, you can get them at lunch. I used to go to Millais.'

'Um, thank you.'

'Oh, that reminds me. I have every power in the Vampire world, almost.'

'Really?' Alice asked in wonder.

'No, but you get on wonderfully! Just seeing the future, nice. Jasper, you have emotion, Edward you can read minds but mine, Emmett, you have strength and Rose you have beauty, which has its own gift,'

'How do you know so much about us?' Rose asked.

'Because I have been studying you and learning. See, I have been around longer than Carlisle, way longer.'

'So who changed you?'

'Two men called David Cameron and Gordon Brown. They found me dead, but Erik Night changed me.'

'So what class do you have next?' Edward asked.

'Lab, you?'

'Same, got your seat yet?'

'Well, I have three options, there is the seat next to you, Mike wants me next to him so he can pretend I am his girlfriend and the doorway; just not go.'

'Right.'

'And no, Edward, you ask me out loud with your voice or I will kill you. Got to go.'

'Why?' Jasper asked.

'I have a meeting with the head for coming to this school.'

'Oh, ok, see you later,' Edward said.

'Yeah I will, sit next to you? If that's ok.

'That's fine. See you there.'

_Bella back from the head's office and in Lab._

'Hello Mr. Night.'

'Bella, sit please.'

'Whatever.

'Don't use that tone.'

'Sorry Sir,' I said.

'What's up with you?' Edward whispered.

'He is my creator, you know, Erik Night? That's him. I…can't do this.' I said and walked out.

'Bella, daughter, get back in here.'

The class looked at us, surprised.

'No Dad, goodbye, I am leaving, I never wanted to see you again.'

'But…'

'No Dad, never again.'

'Edward, go after her please.'

'Yes Sir, Bella, STOP!'

'No, I can't gotta run, goodbye.'

'But you just arrived.'

'Fine, then I will stay, but I'm never going to Lab, ever. Can you take me to your house Edward?'

'Um, yeah, why though?'

'Because I want to talk to Carlisle about taking me on.'

'Ok, sure.'

Edward drove Bella to his house to talk to his Dad.

'Come in Edward.'

'Thanks Dad, I got someone for you.'

'Who?'

'A girl, Bella Swan.'

'You must be kidding me!'

'Hey Uncle, you ok after all these years?'

'Yeah.' They kissed each other on the cheek.

'So Bella, you still hunting animals or have you changed?'

'Animal, never going to change, you?'

'Same, so why are you no in school, both of you?'

'Bella wanted to talk to you about taking her into our family.'

'Yeah.'

'Well, you are always welcome Bella.'

'Thank you.'

'So why are you not in school?'

'Because my Lab teacher is Mr. Night, real name; Erik Night.'

'Ah, so Edward, what are you doing here as well?'

'Well, Bella wanted a ride home and I took her.' Edward said in wonder.

'You know you can't read my mind because I found a way to block you out so I know when you are trying to, and if you want to you just have to ask.'

'Ok,' Edward said, embarrassed.

'OMG we gotta go, thanks again Uncle, come on Edward got to pick up my new brothers and sisters.'

While we waited Edward was practicing getting into my head while I was listening to his thoughts and others in school; I could hear Mike's (I wonder where Bella might have gone?) I said 'Yo, Edward, who are you going to the Prom with, just wondering?'

'Well I was thinking of not going.'

'Oh, um, I will go with you if you want.'

'Oh.' The bell rang.

'Ah, here we go in five minutes we will be home. In five seconds Alice will appear in the backseat, in one minute Jasper will be next to her and in one minute and ten seconds Emmett will be on the car roof.'

Once all of them were in the car Jasper said 'Bella what is wrong you are sad?'

'Bella what is it?' Edward said, worried.

'I…I…I can't do it.' Bella jumped out of the car and ran left towards the wood. 'Come on let's follow her.'

As we followed her, we found she was fast, even faster than me. We followed till she went over to the werewolf side but we still followed her until she disappeared into thin air.

'Where is she?'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.' (_Thud)_

'OMG Bella!' Alice shouted, then I saw it; Bella covered in blood, not moving, speaking or breathing.'

'Get her to Carlisle NOW,' Jasper shouted 'Black Eyed Peas Pack.'

'I will take her,' I said. I ran so fast I was a blur when we went into the sun Bella was more beautiful than ever and when we arrived at my house Esme had just cleaned up.

'Carlisle, help us please,' I shouted.

'OMG Bella, what happened?'

'We went to pick up Alice, Em and Jazz from school when she jumped out saying she can't do this, then ran into werewolf land and disappeared, two minutes later she fell out of the sky and was screaming all the way down until she hit the floor.'

'OK, calm down, why don't you go search for what could have done this,' he said calmly.

'No, I am staying here with my new girlfriend.' _(Wolf-whistle)_

'What? Oh no, has she kissed you yet?'

'No, why?' I was anxious to know.

'I know who did this, get the others back here now; she is almost dead, hurry!'

'Got it.'

I went running for the phone, come on, pick up.

'Hello Edward, is she OK?' Alice asked.

'No, not yet, come all of you, come and hurry.'

'Of course, bye.'

'Bye.'

I waited outside the room she was lying in, all I could hear was Carlisle's voice murmuring quickly to Esme in the back room, when all of a sudden they were back; Alice looked at me, I shook my head and she sighed.

After about three hours I knew she was dead as Carlisle walked out.

'Well?' I asked.

'She is gone, I am so sorry.'

'I loved her.'

'We all did Edward.'


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I heard was an almighty scream form Bella.

'Help me please.' She said in a croaky voice.

'What can we do?'

'Don't go out tomorrow; if you do something very bad,' she started coughing, 'something very bad is coming, you can't fight it or kill it, also, thank you for all your kindness and support, I love you all like my own fami…ly…'

'Let's leave her in peace.'

'Wait Edward,'

'Yes?'

She breathed heavily, 'You can kill it.'

'How love, how?'

'Get inside his head, control him and then make him run, he is very big and very fast, lead him to a busy town, then kick him in the head.'

'Why the head?'

'Because that's how he killed me.'

'Love you Bella.'

'Love you too Edward, and your family, love you all.'

'Love you too,' they all said.

'She's gone now.'

'Wait, he looks like a man with a black robe and a yellow tie, his name is Cedric Diggory, you (_she took her last breath)_ you will find him in the woods with a wand.'

After that everyone was a bit sad from losing their sister, daughter and love, Bella Swan.

'Edward, when are you going to go after this thing?' Alice asked.

'After the funeral.'

'She was a loving family member to us, a sister and a daughter and now an angel gone to Heaven to become a star,' Carlisle said with emotion.

'I think we need more information, maybe we should see Erik Night, he might know something more.'

'I know, Bella had his number, she might still have it, if not we will have to go to him.'

'Get Bella's phone please Em.'

'Here you go.'

'Thanks.'

As I was looking through the numbers, I noticed that she had all of _our_ numbers.

'Did she ask you for your phone number?' I asked in wonder.

'No, why?'

'Because she has them, ah, here we go, Home.'

I pressed Home and held the phone to my ear, then next to Jazz. The home phone rang.

'Ok, Home means this home, that's nice, this was her home.'

'Oh, look for Erik Night or Father.'

'Got it, Erik Night.' As I was calling I was thinking about what she would say about me calling her creator.

'Hello?'

'Hi, this is Edward.'

'Oh hello Edward, how may I help you?'

'Your daughter has been killed by Cedric Diggory in the woods, do you know if they had any relationship of anything?'

'She's dead?'

'Yes, I am so sorry but can you answer the question please?'

'Of course, Cedric is a murderer to our kind, every vampire, werewolf, shapeshifter, witch and Immortal knows of him, but he is never caught because we can't go to the Police saying _'A vampire has been killed.'_

'So do you know where to find him?'

'In the woods near Jenny woods.'

'But they're bug infested woods.'

'Yes.'

'The problem is that there're two woods, one near LA and the other in the middle of nowhere.'

'There is a rhyme he gives to his victims to find him but no-one can figure it out.'

'Do you know it?'

'_I_ don't but check Bella's pockets or a text message.'

'Ok, thank you very much.'

'That's Ok, goodbye now Edward,' and with that he hung up.

'Check Bella's pockets for a piece of paper with a rhyme on it.'

We were all looking; Jazz and Alice were looking where she fell, Em and Rose were checking where she fell to our house in case it fell out and Esme, Carlisle and I were checking her pockets when it occurred to me that he said text message. So I went to check her phone when I saw it:

_I am strong and fast_

_I know the past_

_I like the dark_

_With a Jam Tart._

_I am in the deepest part of Hell_

_So look for the smell_

_So hear out for the bell_

_Remember I must not tell._

'Mum, Dad, found it!'

'Pass it here, Edward,' Carlisle read the note with Esme hovering over him.

'Call the others to come, maybe they can figure it out.'

'Got it,' I turned and ran to get Alice, Jazz, Em and Rose.

'We have found it; it came as a text message.' Once all of them got back I read it aloud again,

'All I know is that it is in the bug infested woods, one of the two.'

'But which one?'

'Not sure, any ideas?'

'It says deepest part of hell.'

'So a dark part,' Jazz suggested.

'Wait, did you say two woods?' Alice asked

'Yes, bug infested woods, there are two of them.'

'Where are they near?' Rose asked.

'One in LA and the other is in TayTay.'

'Ok pack, we will leave tomorrow,' Carlisle said.

'Wait, which one are we going to then?' I asked.

'It's obvious isn't it Edward?'

'Um, I know but I'm not going to the one you're going to.'

'Edward it is obvious, it is LA, it is dark and it smells,' Esme said.

'Why?' Rose asked.

'Because when I was talking to Erik and he said that Cedric has killed 52 men and women, all of them finding the note to the riddle, all the dark and scary one but he can't let anyone see him so he heads them to their deaths with no food, water or air sometimes, so I say LA.'

'Yeah, that makes sense,' Alice agreed

'What are you, stupid? Of course it's the scary one, because he is scary, duh,' Emmett argued.

'Yes but Erik said that that's what a lot of people did and they all died.'

'Ok then we will leave tomorrow, remember to tell your teachers you are never going back to Forks High School,' Carlisle said in a clam voice.

'OK, got it.'

The next day we left after school because we needed to say we were leaving and never coming back.

'You all ready?'

'Yes,' we replied.

'Remember we only look after ourselves in this.'

'What?' Jasper said.

'Well if we look after each other we may die,' Rosalie said.

'Ok then, let's go,' Esme said.

While on the plane I was dreaming that Bella was here beside me, holding my hand and talking to me, I turned my head and saw Emmett sitting beside me.

'We have arrived in LA, we hope you have enjoyed your experience, on your way,' the Captain said.

'Let's get going to these bug infested woods.'

We ran, remembering the riddle, also running fast.

'Look for a very dark and smelly part of the woods,' I said.

'OK, let's go and get this done with,' Emmett said heroically.

While we were roaming the woods I found a blue hat with a Jam Tart in it as well.

'Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jazz, Rose and Em, I found a Jam Tart!'

'There was a gust of wind before they arrived.

'Where?' Carlisle asked.

And then a ten tonne block fell on them all. Attached to the _bottom _were fifty sharp knives. Then they burst into flames and all died horribly. THE END

A story by Jenny Cullen Lautner Leto and Kate


End file.
